


We'll get back

by Habpy_Flaat



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Betrayal, Eret(Mentioned) - Freeform, Exile, Hurt/Comfort, Insecurity, Jschlatt(mentioned), Lmanberg - Freeform, Mentioned Toby Smith | Tubbo, Minor Injuries, Nihachu(mentioned), Pogtopia, Pre-VillianWilbur arch, Sickos, Technoblade(At the very end lmao), They ARE brothers, Tommy needs a hug, Whump, im sorry, kind of, long enough im not tagging it as one, might be a lowkey vent, no ships, not really - Freeform, platonic, seems like it though, short enough to be a drabble, this is shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:28:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27012004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Habpy_Flaat/pseuds/Habpy_Flaat
Summary: On the evening of their exile, Tommy reflects.“None of them called for me.” He whispered.“What?” Wilbur asked, sparing a bewildered glance at the blonde.“None of our friends called for me. No one..” He trailed off, his cheeks feeling shockingly warm in the cold space. “Never mind.”**my group chat is looking for my account but I will orphan this shit before they find me.
Comments: 5
Kudos: 167





	We'll get back

Tommy was surprised, nowhere in his mind had he even begun to expect Schlatt's actions, but in a strange way it made sense.  
He and Wilbur had helped build L’manberg from the ground up. Wilbur had been the leader of the revolution, and Tommy had been the one to make the trade that ended the war in their favor.  
But Tommy had been the sole cause of most of the country's problems as well.  
He picked fights near-constantly, going out of his way to steal and vandalize, and anger the people of the kingdom.  
Wilbur liked to say he was a magnet for chaos- but to L’manberg's people he was more directly an agent of chaos.  
Biting his cheek Tommy tied off the bandage and leaned away from his brother.  
“None of them called for me.” He whispered.  
“What?” Wilbur asked, sparing a bewildered glance at the blonde.  
“None of our friends called for me. No one..” He trailed off, his cheeks feeling shockingly warm in the cold space. “Never mind.”  
“Tommy what- no- what does that even mean?” Wilbur asked, confused glancing at his brother’s face.  
“It’s stupid Wilbur, I’m just tired.” He answered, truly feeling exhausted.  
“Well say it anyways, it’s just us out here. If it is bothering you it’s not stupid.” Wilbur continued.  
Tommy sat for a moment in silence before breathing in deeply and beginning in a soft voice, “It’s just that, after Schlatt said that we were gone, people- I don’t know- cared? About you? Nikki looked as though she was going to fight Schlatt, and Eret was screaming for you to run. Even George was defending you!” He paused for a moment, contemplating, “I just thought that- I mean not even Tubbo said anything!” He rushed out feeling self-conscious.  
After several moments of quiet he heard Wilbur exhale a deep sigh, a sound which made the blonde feel even smaller.  
“I told you it was stupid.” Tommy breathed in a shaky voice, tears dripping from his eyes before being roughly scrubbed away. “That’s not stupid.” He assured Tommy. “I’ll be honest with you Toms,” Wilbur said the nickname affectionately albeit tiredly, “I wasn’t paying attention to shit while we were running. Hell that’s probably why I got shot- but if I know my friends at all, they do care about you.”  
“They kicked us out Wilbur! We’ve literally been exiled how much do you think you know about them? Did you expect them to chase us carrying bows and arrows?” Tommy bit back.  
“I don’t, I don’t mean that. I understand they had to. But I just-“ “What if we fight for our friends, but they don’t want us?” Tommy whispered finally, pushing himself to the wall furthest from the opening to the rain outside. “Or what if they only want you back?”  
“I wouldn’t just leave you out here! Even if it’s just you and me, it will be us against the world.” Wilbur tried to assure, but Tommy only seemed more upset.   
“That’s what Tubbo said, and now he’s hunting us!”  
“I- I don’t know how to convince you, but I will prove it to you. I promise I won’t leave you alone out here.”  
Tommy nodded, and Wilbur made his way next to his brother, sitting back onto the dirt wall. “In the meantime, I guess this is home-home now.” He smiled at the younger.  
“What should we call it?” Tommy asked, leaning onto Wilbur's shoulder looking around at the dark hole.  
“Pogtopia?” Wilbur suggested half-jokingly.  
“You know, I kind of like it.” Tommy chuckled back.  
“Pogtopia it is then.”  
The conversation faded away at that, leaving the two sitting on the ground in silence. A comforting quiet, disturbed only by the rain which pitter-pattered outside the open door, and the occasional sounds of wildlife making their way through the storm. Tired eyes blinked shut as the two brits thought about the coming days.  
Suddenly the previously dead communicators in pockets suddenly crackled to life, and Wilbur made quick work of yanking the device out of his uniform pocket, clicking to hear the new message. “So, I heard you guys might need some assistance.” A familiar drawl escaped from the speakers.  
Tommy straightened up immediately at his other older brothers voice, “Was that fucking Technoblade?

**Author's Note:**

> This is the second fic I have posted today! And it is just as bad as the first.


End file.
